What must be said before the end
by poupou02
Summary: What happened after Miroku declaration to Sango and ask her to be his wife. An alternate ending of that episode or what happen after this episodeEpisode 132. What If Inuyasha had choose things that will change the life of his friends and him full sum in
1. All secrets are out!

_What must be said before the end._

_**Summary:**_

_What happened after Miroku declaration to Sango, and ask her to be his wife. An alternate ending of that episode or what happen after this episode (Episode 132: The Most Dangerous Confession of monk Miroku) you choose. What If Inuyasha had already choose between live or died, become a youkai, human or stay hanyou and about staying with Kikyo, Kagome or alone. What Miroku said this time make Inuyasha wanted to tell only Kagome this, but there's some prices to pay for his secrets to be revealed what might that be?_

_(Character name) thought_

_Baka: Stupid, Asshole, Moron, Idiot etc._

_Goshinboku: God Tree._

_Miko : Priestess._

_Kitsune : Fox Demon._

**Chapter 1: All secrets out!**

It was sunset almost the night when the declaration of the monk, hit Sango heart by asking her to be his wife and bear his child.

**Kagome P.O.V:**

How romantic! Well, in a way! I wish Inuyasha would be the one saying those words to me... What am I thinking? He love Kikyo, I'm just his shard detector, but sometime he act like we're close friends. I wonder what I really represent for him. (Sigh)

**Normal P.O.V:**

(Inuyasha): Keh! The pervert finally gets Sango the right way... Well, for the moment!

He than turn is head toward Kagome who looked to be in deep thought. She was smiling and looking at the nice scene with a loving smile until a blush appeared on her cheeks, but quickly fade away to become a very sad look that just crush the young hanyou heart. She was on the edge of tears he could smell it. Even if her face returns to a smile, he knew her too well. This was one of her fake smile she put up when he follow is undead former lover's soul collector to meet her. Since Naraku had killed her for the second time, Inuyasha was feeling twice as guilty about her death. It soon changes when the young miko was kidnapped by Naraku's incarnation while he had followed a false lead of Kikyo's survival. She nearly died because of his foolishness.

He had time to think of his priorities like with who he's in love with and why this one not the other. He knew the girl from the future's feeling toward him, since she yell it before he burst into the room where she as been held captive. He didn't say anything and didn't have any reaction, since she was in danger he just didn't thought about it at that moment. It was his entire fault, he felt even guiltier about it.

Today he know for sure of witch his heart desire the most, is soul was at home every time with this miko of the future. Yes, he was in love with Kagome, he didn't tell her that he choose her because of Naraku's tricks, he couldn't bear seeing another woman he love deeply being kill or turn against him.

(Inuyasha): Miroku has a point, if I died before telling her then that was pointless.

He knew that the monk and Sango would stay there for a while and then come back to the village. So quickly and without a sound, he turns toward his beautiful angel he then shows her a quiet sign. She nodded to him; he then picked her bridal style.

(Inuyasha): I must find the perfect place without any interruption and someone seeing us! Wait I got it!

He started heading toward a very special tree that both he and her knew the Goshinboku. When they were there he climb with her still in his arms. He then carefully put the girl in his lap so she wouldn't fall. She was looking at him with a confused look; he smile at this knowing that she'll have strong emotions coming. It takes a deep breath because of the long trip without rest and with quite a speed he just did with Kagome in his arms. It takes him almost the night just to come here.

_**With Sango and Miroku:**_

They were holding hand and sitting side by side, loving each other company. Until something jump out of the bush and got onto Miroku's shoulder.

Shippo: Miroku! Sango! Sniff... Sniff! Kagome and Inuyasha left me all alone!

Sango: When exactly did they leave you and where were you? (Blush)

Shippo: Well... We were spying on you two, then when you finished talking they storm off without me.

Miroku: Well they understood that we needed sometime **ALONE!!!** (He was really in a strange mood tonight)

Sango: They're probably at the village so go there and if they're not, then wait for us to come back. It that okay with you, we'll come soon?

Shippo: Kay... (His tiny voice answer, with some sob he walks away).

He disappear heading toward the village, but Inuyasha was farther than that!

Sango: You shouldn't have yell like that, he's just a child and those two are like parents for him.

Miroku: I know I don't know what came over me! We were having such a wonderful and peaceful moment.

Sango: Who said it was finish? (She put a cocky smile on her face)

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

(Kagome): What was that? Yeh I understand the respect of Miroku and Sango's privacy but to let Shippo there. Further more we're not in the village like suppose to. Instead I'm in the God tree with the Hanyou of my dream and not only this but in his lap face to face. It's so confusing! What?!? He smiled at me? It almost looks like a loving smile, but it can be... He must thinking of Kikyo.

(Inuyasha): What Happening to her? I smiled at her and she start feeling sad, does that mean that she change her mind since that day. It hurt just to think of it.

Is face fell and hide his eyes behind two band of his hair. She saw the change in his face and the way he hide himself behind those bang, she decided to confront him about his attitude.

Kagome: Inuyasha? Why are you acting so weird and why the long face? What are you thinking, you smile seconds ago?

Inuyasha: And you! Why did you pass from confused to sad, after I smiled at you?

Kagome: I didn't...

Inuyasha(Getting angry): Spare the lie Kagome, I can smell your emotion like I can smell blood miles away. I know why you were confused. It's because you were wondering why are we here alone, but why when I smiled at you, you almost cry in my face. Tell the truth for once, be careful I'll know if you lie.

(Kagome): Why does he insist so much! I can't back away now, I can't runaway because I'll break my neck. Wait if I make a deal that he can accept I may be able to get trough this without telling.

Kagome: Okay let's make a deal! I'll tell you what you want to know, only if you tell me what were you thinking back then!

Inuyasha: You got yourself a deal wench!

(Kagome): What I never thought that I'd accept! Damn!

Inuyasha : Now, before I tell you this you need to know many things. You got to promise me to listen without stopping me or thinking why I tell you that, because you may get the wrong idea. Do you understand?

Kagome: Hai, I promise!

Inuyasha: Thank you. I was thinking of your confused look, and how what I was about to say to you would change it, into probably many other look. When I saw you're confused fade away into a sad one just after I smiled back at you, it hurt my feeling.

Inuyasha : It makes me doubt about what I've heard you said some time ago. I was about to back away what I was going to say to you, but because it's you I force myself to continue what I wanted to talk you about.

Kagome was about to say sorry and ask what had she said that he heard, but Inuyasha glare at the miko making her shut her mouth and remember the promise to keep quiet until his done talking.

Inuyasha: The event of you abduction by this infant that Naraku created and something you said that day triggered something that made me think. It made me think about life and when the Shikon no Tama and Naraku will be both gone. I also thought about my foolish action toward Kikyo's appearance and her second death. Many times I left you unprotected and you almost died. I feel guilty and shameful.

Inuyasha: I realise something that only I should've known until Naraku's defeat, but the pervert made a point. How can I say what I've been holding for a while if I died in the last battle. Therefore, I want you and only you to know about this I know it will be hard to keep it to you. So I ask you to promise me to keep my three decisions until I said it myself out loud. You can speak I'm finish for now.

(Kagome): Wow! That must be serious and why just me, does he trust me that much? Three decisions? What could those be? I'll make something clear about his restrictions.

Kagome: I'm flattered that you trust me that much. If I must know this and not the others, does that mean it only apply the people of the feudal Japan?

(Inuyasha): She'll surely want to tell her family about this. It couldn't hurt to let her do it.

Inuyasha: Only your family for the moment, because it may be a big burden for you to have on your shoulder until the end.

Kagome: Thank you! Now what are those decisions, I promise not to tell anyone except my family.

Inuyasha: First, you can find yourself a wish for the jewel of the four souls because I don't want it anymore. I'm fine the way I am.

Kagome: Really... So you realise that I was right, you're already strong enough as you are.

Inuyasha: Feh! I killed so many full-fledge demons, so yes you were right.

Inuyasha: Second is that if Kikyo is alive(Kagome's smile started to fade away, but Inuyasha didn't let her erase it) I'll only help her spirit rest in peace by killing Naraku. Meaning that I won't go to hell with her, because I want to live and Kikyo's spirit won't go to hell but in heaven. By then you'll have your pure soul back to normal.

Kagome(blush): You really think I have a pure soul?

Inuyasha: Without any doubt! Ask everyone you've help in this world.

Kagome: I'M happy to hear you say that you want to live! It's selfish of me, but I always hoped that you could find the will to live without going to hell.

Inuyasha: Well, you appreciated my first decision and like my second. I hope you love the last one.

Kagome: I hope so too. Go ahead surprise me even more!

Inuyasha: Oh you'll be surprise all right! You'll also be depress because of the restriction I gave you before I start telling you all this. You remember them don't you?

Kagome: I cannot speak any of it with no one except my family and you. (She smiles at him with such happiness that he couldn't resist telling her)

Inuyasha: Damn, I much I love that smile of your!(She was now red like Inuyasha kimono) I wonder how you manage to fall in love with me, an hanyou! I don't deserve that much, but how can I resist an angel with such beautiful smile. Sit me to prove me that I'm not dreaming of such beautiful and pure girl of the future.

(Kagome): Is this really Inuyasha? Does he mean that for real, pinch me somebody!

Inuyasha: That's my last decision, I choose you. I love you Kagome Higurashi, not the copy, not the shard detector, not Kikyo's reincarnation. You the girl who fall for my hanyou side, understand and help my human side and learn to tame my demon side. The girl from the future who frees me from an eternal slumber, you're the one that break the shell around my heart built by my dark past. You've opened the path for me and I hope you for a great future together. Would you, after the final battle and if we're both alive of course, become my mate and form a family with me lord Inuyasha son of Inutaisho and lady Izayoi?

She was stunned by such confession and demand, she start crying of joy and pain because of the restriction. She would have to wait until their quest is finish and that might be long. She then smiled remembering something.

Kagome: So you heard me when I break free from that evil child!

Inuyasha: Well, you did yell and I was and hearing range so yes I heard. It takes me some time to realise my feeling, than when I realise it I kept it from you and the others because of Naraku's tricks.

Kagome: I love you too Inuyasha and of course I want to be with you after we defeat that bastard.

Inuyasha: I'm rubbing too much on you bitch!

Kagome(getting angry): What did you dare call me dog boy!

She was about to sit him into oblivion because she thought it was an insult, but the half-demon quickly put a hand on her mouth to stop her. By then, she was fuming.

Inuyasha: Come down! If it's the bitch comment well take it as a compliment after all I'm half dog demon. If you are going to be, my mate then that makes you my future bitch.

Kagome: Oh! Sorry, but since we cannot speak of this to anyone, you're only allow to call me this at home. You must explain that to my mom before calling me that.

Inuyasha: No problem. You know I feel like a big weight as been remove from my shoulder.

Kagome: That's what talking about our problem with someone else does. You know I don't want to force you, but it would help you if you could speak with one of our friends or me about what happen in your past. Like your childhood, it may help you learning about yourself and you would be less distracted in battle.

Inuyasha(sigh): Your probably right. It will take me time to tell you all, but you must share what I shared to you with your family. I'll tell you my past only in your era. Don't tell Sango, Miroku or Shippo that already too much problem and live too much. Shippo is just a kit and I don't want him to pity me. So it's your turn, what were you thinking back then?

Kagome: Well as you know I was confused on why did you just brought me here living Shippo behind. You than smile lovingly at me, but I remember that you love Kikyo so you must be thinking about her.

Inuyasha: It's my fault that your heart doubts my action toward you because I break it so many times. I couldn't see I much you mean to me, and I can said sorry enough for you to forgive me.

Kagome: I already forgive you. Now want are we going to say to the others, Shippo will see that we're not at the village. We can't just walk in the village and said we were here alone. I know that he and Kilala can smell us coming this way.


	2. How to keep our secret?

_What must be said before the end._

_**Summary :**_

_What happened after Miroku declaration to Sango, and ask her to be his wife. An alternate ending of that episode or what happen after this episode(Episode 132 : The Most Dangerous Confession of monk Miroku) you choose. What If Inuyasha had already choose between life and death, become a youkai, a human or remain hanyou. Stay with Kikyo or Kagome.What Miroku said this time make Inuyasha wanted to tell only Kagome this, but there's some prices to pay for his secrets to be revealed what might that be?_

_(Character name) thought_

_Baka : Stupid, Asshole, Moron, Idiot etc._

_Goshinboku : God Tree._

_Miko : Priestess._

_Kitsune : Fox Demon._

**Chapter 2: How to keep our secret?**

She look it at with worried eyes, she wanted to keep this a secret for a while until they family are sure of a god life without danger or few danger. Inuyasha just smiled at her, he was happy to see that she understand clearly their situation.

(Inuyasha): Maybe if we go now and quickly come back they won't notice, no. Oh, I know!

Inuyasha: Well since we're close to the bones-eater well, we can say that I wanted ramen, but you didn't have any. So I've gone back to your time with you not wanting you to stay longer than the time need it to buy ramen. I'm already hungry and it's almost time for breakfast, beside I act like this with you all the time when you go home because I miss you.

Kagome: You're to kind Inuyasha, but would they figure out that we've spend almost all day there? Sure, I can buy ramen and more medicines kit and talk to my family about the news, but they would know something's up.

Inuyasha: What day are we in your time?

Kagome: Monday... You want me to tell they I went to school!

Inuyasha: Hai! I must be angry about you going to that school of your when we come back and you must sit me.

Kagome: But...(sigh) Okay, but make me angry for real.

Inuyasha: I'll try, now let's go! The go to the ancient well and jump holding hand in the well.

**At the very same moment With Shippo at the village:**

Shippo was running in circle while waiting for Miroku and Sango to come back. They've stay there all night. He then stopped dead in his tract when he realise that Inuyasha and Kagome's smell were heading toward the well.

Shippo: So, that's why! That jerk must have done something to her again. That baka will pay when I find him.

At this moment the monk and the slayer followed by Kirara arrived at the village only to be welcome by Shippo's whining about Inuyasha heading toward Kaede's village and him being a jerk.

Miroku: Come now Kagome might have needed to go for supply and you know how Inuyasha love ramen.

Sango: Let's not waste time and go back there. We'll ask Inuyasha when we'll arrive.

They jump all on Kirara and start their trip back to Kaede's place. They surely take half a day before reaching their destination.

**With Inuyasha and Kagome:**

They arrive on the other side of the well; the young hanyou took the young miko by the waist and jump out of the well. Inuyasha started heading toward the exit when Kagome take a hold of his arm.

Kagome: Wait... Koibito? Can I... Can I have a kiss? (Blush)

Inuyasha: Sure... Why not? (Blush)

He then lowers his head and his lips started brush hers. She then close the gap between them, she had waited for this moment. It was a kiss without tongues be as much passion flow trough it. Reluctantly they break apart for the lack of oxygen in their lungs.

Inuyasha: Mmmmm!

Kagome: Wow! Will not be that last kiss we'll have in my time before we kill Naraku.

Inuyasha (chuckles): Let's go in at inform them about this!

Kagome: I'm a little nervous of what my mom would think about this relation on only one side, my grandpa would surely throw some fake ofudas and Sota would jump up and down with you becoming his onii-chan.

Inuyasha: The worst that could happen is that your mother kills me(laugh). Just remember I'll be by your side.

Kagome: Thank for the little boost up speech my cute little puppy.

Inuyasha: Puppy! Oh no, you won't start calling me that! Call me anything but that.

Kagome: Ha why?

Inuyasha: Because it's embarrassing! That's typical for a bitch!

Kagome: But I am your bitch, inu!

Inuyasha: Yep and don't your dare forget that!

Kagome opened the front door of the shrine and entered the hall quickly followed by Inuyasha. Sakura(Kagome's mother) came, greeted her daughter and then was surprise to see the half demon standing there.

Sakura: Hi honey! How are you doing? What bring you here Inuyasha?

Kagome: Hi mom! I'm really fine!

Inuyasha: Hi Mrs. Higurashi! I'm here for some news. Maybe you should call the old man and Sota.

Kagome: We need to talk to all of you before you go.

Sakura: Come in the dinning room. Sota! Dad! Come down in the dinning room we have guested that bring so news.

They soon appear in the room grandpa greet Inuyasha with holy powder. Kagome stop him and ask Sota to stop bugging Inuyasha about playing with him at a video game of his. When they both settle down and sat by each side of Sakura.

Kagome: Now listen carefully. We didn't finish the jewel or kill Naraku, but Inuyasha come to terms about many things.

Sakura: Well Inuyasha tell us!

Inuyasha: Okay! I'll tell you pretty much I told Kagome. I've come to three decisions about my life and the others. First, if you didn't know I wanted to become full demon with the power of the jewel. I don't want to anymore because I loose my mind and want to kill everyone.

Sakura: A wise choice dear.

Inuyasha: Second concern my life after the battle, Kagome must have told you about my promise to Kikyo her incarnation. I'll keep my promise toward her...

Everyone gasped about that comment except the young miko and of course the hanyou.

Inuyasha: And that's it, to put her soul at rest by sending her soul in heaven where it belongs. I'll live without going to hell.

Kagome: I swallowed hard me too when he said the first part to me(laugh).

Inuyasha: The last decision concern Kagome and me. I know, I'm just half human and half demon but she accepted me for who and what I am and I hoped you would. I intend to make Kagome my mate after the final battle. That means marrying your daughter by demon term, and by human term if it's necessary for you and Kagome. We declared our love for each other last night, but no one must know about this in the feudal Japan until our journey is finish.

Kagome: Meaning that my koibito and I will act normal on the other side but here we'll show how much we're in love.

Grandpa: What! You can't love a demon!

Sota: Only half the other half is human you know and I'm very happy, finally, you admitted it.

Sakura: Now you must call me mom, I can wait for you to get married and have my grandchildren with cute puppy ears!

Grandpa: Fine you have my blessing, but you must marry her in human term before doing... things.

Kagome(Blush): Take you all, and mom you're too much enthusiasm.

Inuyasha: There's something else that you should know! Since I'm half dog demon that makes your daughter my future bitch, so don't think of this as a bad language. Dog demon mate for life so there's no turning back when we are mate.

Sakura: I'll ask you to not abuse of this term please, and I'm sure Kagome know what she's in for.

Inuyasha: It's okay I prefer call her love then any other thing. Now that everyone concerned are advised I left something aside from Kagome because I wanted all of you to know it.

Kagome: Another surprise! It was surprising enough to hear you said that you would marry me by human terms.

Inuyasha: This is a very important choice you will have to make. Don't take it lightly, if you must think about than think about it even if it takes you till the end of the quest. The choice Kagome would make will influence you in many ways. Please don't interrupt me, it's complicated to explain. You have three choices.

Inuyasha: At the end of our battle, when we start our relation as hanyou and wife, would you stay mortal and aged like a human. Meaning that when you died, I died . Would you become an almost immortal miko until both of us died, but you'll probably outlive your family and friend back then and here also. The last one would you become and almost immortal miko inu hanyou the same rule and consequences apply, except you couldn't live in this era. Sure, your family are okay, and you could hide your demon features in front of your friends, but no school no work.

Sota: Why can I be a hanyou too? I would fight like Inuyasha and be a hero!

Inuyasha: In my days kid, I'm not a hero, but a beast that should have never been born.

Sota: ... I didn't know. Sorry.

Inuyasha: It's okay.

Sakura: We don't have the right to interfere in her decision, but you're right don't be quick on the answer dear.

Grandpa(grumbles something about demon disgracing a pure miko): ...

Kagome: I'll think of it, but it makes me think of something you forgot to mention. If the jewel is gone and I have to choose between this world and the other, it will affect my decision toward this. If the passage between times doesn't close, witch side will I stay the longer and end up living in it.

Inuyasha: That's your decision and you decision only! I know it's something big on your shoulder but don't thing about it now. You'll start thinking about only it when Naraku is in hell and the jewel gone.

Kagome: Don't worry about it! Like I said, the upcoming events will probably decided for me or change my decisions.

Sakura: Well now would you like to eat dinner with us?

Inuyasha: Sure! We have decide to said to the other that Kagome had school today and I decided to come along so that she won't try staying longer.

Sakura: Then it's settle you're going to stay here about three hours.

Kagome: Yep! Let's eat I'm hungry!

Inuyasha: Well you're not the only one!

They sat in the kitchen eating while discussing what would they do for the next three hours, and grandchildren's with dog-ears that Kagome's mother wanted. They decided to go buy some clothes for Inuyasha, so went he will come in this time he'll have some modern clothes for him. Grandpa and Sakura had to see Sakura's sister for some reasons. Sota just went to his girlfriend house.

Inuyasha: Well now that no one here except us...(He take her by the wrist and kiss her hungrily but passionately)

Kagome: Mmmm!(She smile and kiss him back)

Kagome: I don't mind you doing this in from of my family or friends you know.

Inuyasha: I'll try to remember that next time, love.

Kagome: Ready to go?

Inuyasha(put his hat on): Now I am.

Holding each other's hand, they walk until they arrived at the mall. Kagome lead the way until she reach a men clothes store. Inuyasha followed her inside, the scent of new fabric was overwhelming but not enough to knock him of. There was another scent that he didn't like at all. He knew this scent, but from where. Kagome was shocked to see the person coming her way, this was announcing nothing good.


	3. Fooling some friends and more surprise?

Sorry for the delay I was occupied by holiday shopping. Sorry I forgot to say I do know own Inuyasha or any of it except for my story and Kagome's first name is my choice to call her Sakura. Thank for you're review this is not the last chapter but the next will probably will be.

(Character name) thought

Baka : Stupid, Asshole, Moron, Idiot etc.

Goshinboku : God Tree.

Miko : Priestess.

Kitsune : Fox Demon.

Chapter 3: The secrets are out again and how to fool some friends!

Inuyasha saw Kagome bored but nervous expression. He knew that she was nervous about his reaction toward that guy, Hobo. Kagome put a fake smile and wave at him, she look with her corner eyes Inuyasha but he was nowhere to be found. Inuyasha had planned something for the young miko entertainment. By now, Hojo was in front of Kagome smiling like a clown.

Hojo: Hi Kagome! How are you today? Did all the allergic reactions due to seafood are gone?

Kagome: Hi Hojo! I'm okay, and yes, I'm cure now! So... What are you doing here exactly?

Hojo: I'm buying a tuxedo because my cousin's getting married, by the way would you come with me as a date?

Kagome: Hmm...

Inuyasha had heard enough and was now ready for his plan to take course. He stepped in by walking next to Kagome and putting his arm around her, put a small kiss on her cheek, and whispered to play along. He turns to face Hojo and start talking, not yelling.

Inuyasha: Oh hi! (He then turn to Kagome)

Inuyasha: Well honey did this guy bug you?

Kagome: No love, he's just a good friend of mine that worry too much about health. Hojo meet Inuyasha.

Hojo: Are you dating or something? Nice to meet you Inuyasha.(they both shake hand)

Inuyasha: Well It's been more than two years now! I'm sure she said it to you.

Hojo: No she didn't! Why?

Kagome: Three names: Eri, Ayumi and Yuka they played match maker with me and talk for me. Even if I said that, I don't want too.

Inuyasha: You! Hojo was it? If my Kagome is taken and those three girls want some match making with you, why don't you take one of them on a date.

Hojo: Well, I guess it would be fun to see their faces. This relationship you have is it strong?

Inuyasha: Enough for me to marry her when we have the legal age and have p.. children after.

Kagome(Blush): If the relation we have last and I don't doubt it will, that our plan for the future.

Hojo: Wow! Well I already have my tuxedo prepared and paid so I'll see you another time. Inuyasha take care of her.

Inuyasha: I already am!

Kagome: Bye! See you soon.

Inuyasha: Well that went well that guy is not so moron after all it was you other friends fault.

Kagome: I'm glad you didn't go crazy and try to kill him, now let get you so clothes before heading back.

Inuyasha: Let's go but I'm not wearing shoes.

Kagome: I'll find you something for you to wear but you will have something like shoes.

Inuyasha groan at her comment but her look watched away any room for argument. They spend the rest of the time they had in this time buying stuff for the hanyou while him started learning more and more about the modern era. They return at the shrine with a lot and lot of clothes. Kagome prepared her bag for the feudal Japan, while Inuyasha wait for her and prepared himself for the argument and all the sits that would come.

Inuyasha: Sigh...

Kagome: I'm ready baka!

Inuyasha: One more kiss from my bitch!

Kagome: With pleasure dog boy!

They leaned toward each other and kiss passionately, at that moment Sakura took a camera and take a picture. The couple blink a few times and blush furiously. After a small race to get, Sakura's picture the miko and the hanyou drop down the well and start there planned argument since Inuyasha smelled their friends right next to the old well.

Inuyasha jump alone at of the well and start yelling at Kagome like they usually do. While Kagome, slowly emerge from the well with an angry face.

Inuyasha: Hurry up wench we don't have time to waste on you, we must find the jewel shards!

Kagome: You're just angry because I had to stay for my test! Beside we needed some rest.

Inuyasha: I don't need rest stupid! Naraku is still on the loose and you're thinking of resting. Do you need me to remind you whose fault is it that the jewel was broken the first place?

Kagome: No I don't forgot about our mission but we could always use a break and my studies are important too dog boy.

Inuyasha: You don't need some study just use your miko power for the jewel that's all.

Kagome: Oh is that's all I am for you?

Inuyasha: What should you be something else?

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Kagome storm off toward the village with a fake angry face, but with a smile on the corner of her lips. They all bought it. Inuyasha was smiling at her so great acting but he still has one hell bruised back. He will ask Kagome to massage him they'll be back in her era. The newfound couple still didn't know if they could act like usual until Naraku's defeat. Both of them were nervous about their action toward each other's.


	4. sequel

_Hi there just to inform you that the sequel of this fanfic is up the name is what must remain hidden until the end, please go read it to know the rest of this story. The epilogue of this story is no longer like the sequel should've been I have put more into the second story. Great revelation about Inuyasha and Kagome's destiny and also about Kirara's pass. enjoy_


End file.
